


The Life, Death, and Afterlife of Selina Meyer

by kethni



Series: Afterlife [1]
Category: Veep
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Halloween, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Selina would do anything to gain the presidency, even sell her soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my wildly AU Halloween story. I hope you enjoy it.

Selina was in hell. She had worked _so_ hard. Spent _so_ much money. She _deserved_ to win. It wasn’t fair. That fucking… _asshole_. It wasn’t fair.

‘Ma’am, time to get up.’

What was the point? What was the point of goddamn breathing in and out when her dream had become a tortured nightmare?

‘No thanks,’ Selina said. She screwed her eyes shut as the curtains were pulled back and sunlight flooded in. ‘Jesus, lady!’

‘You may call me Sue,’ she said. ‘You wouldn’t be able to pronounce my full name.’

Selina sat up. ‘Y’know, that’s kinda patronising. I’ve had friends with ethnic names.’ She looked the other woman over. ‘Ya don’t look like a doctor.’

‘I’m not. He sent me.’

‘He?’ Selina echoed. ‘Why does that sound like it’s capitalised? He who?’

‘You don’t remember?’

Selina rubbed her eyes. ‘I just fucking woke up. I’m on a _shitload_ of meds. Uh… for cleaning my system. Yeah. It’s like a diet thing.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘A diet thing.’

Selina tried to think. The meds made her fuzzy. There had been… someone. A man. Someone tall and calm. He’d asked her what she wanted. He’d offered her a deal.

‘That wasn’t real,’ Selina said.

Sue pointed at Selina’s wrist. Around it was a fine red chain with a single black gem.

Selina tried to take it off but there was no clasp and it was too narrow to pull over her hand.

‘We have a busy day ahead,’ Sue said.

‘Listen lady, I’m in the laughing academy,’ Selina snapped. ‘My day is soft music, meds, and “Touched by an Angel” reruns.’

‘You’re released,’ Sue said.

‘What? How? I don’t… What’s going on?’

Sue clasped her hands together. ‘Ma’am try to remember. You called. He came. He made you an offer. You accepted.’

Selina pressed her hand to her forehead. ‘You’re here to help me. He said he was sending someone to bust me out and get me back on track.’

‘I’m a facilitator.’

‘Gee, that doesn’t sound alarmingly vague at all.’ Selina looked at her wrist. ‘I press this to talk to him or some shit?’

‘It calls Him.’

Selina shifted a little. ‘Still hearing the capital H in there.’

‘You should,’ Sue said severely. ‘You remember now?’

‘Yeah.’ Selina gingerly climbed out of bed. ‘I get whatever I ask for.’

‘Precisely.’  

‘And then…’

‘Yes,’ Sue said.

Selina looked at herself in the mirror. ‘It can’t be worse than this,’ she said quietly. She turned to Sue. ‘I can’t remember what he looks like.’

Sue was consulting a Filofax. ‘You will when you see Him,’ she said briskly. 

‘Right.’ Selina looked at the other… woman. ‘I’ve completely fucked myself over, haven’t I?’

Sue tilted her head. ‘The clear majority of politicians end up with us.’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yes.’

‘Huh.’ Selina tried to untangle her hair. ‘At least I made it worth my while.’

‘Indeed.’ Sue tapped her pen on the Filofax. ‘I have a list of potential employees to look at,’ she said. ‘We also need to restructure to pay off your campaign debts.’

Selina squinted at her. ‘Employees?’

‘It is never too early to begin planning for gaining power and vanquishing your enemies.’

‘Vanquishing, huh?’

‘They deserve despair and humiliation,’ Sue said crisply.

‘Kinda old school, aren’t ya?’

‘The oldest,’ Sue said.

‘When do I see your boss?’

‘When you have a specific request, or He wishes to see you.’ Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘He’s extremely busy.’

‘Yeah, I bet. World doesn’t get this shitty on its own,’ Selina said.

‘No,’ Sue agreed. ‘For that you need humans.’

‘Hey, c’mon there are lots of animals that kill and rape.’

‘Certainly. Dolphins and otters commit rapes. Chimpanzees cannibalise their young.

 Ants go to war and take slaves. But none of them have the intelligence to make choices beyond their instincts. Supposedly humans do.’

‘Smartass.’

***

The devil has the best music – Selina had read that somewhere. She didn’t know if it was true, but he sure had a line on the best assistants. Sue was always at her desk, no matter how early Selina tried to surprise her or how late Selina stayed. Recently an intern had materialised who seemed to work almost as hard as Sue, but who seemed to lack even Sue’s meagre warmth and humour. Selina could never tell if Leigh was another “special” helper or just a very awkward young woman. Somehow it never felt right to ask.

‘We will have repaid your election debt by next month,’ Sue said crisply.

‘Holy shit! Is this... real money? Not snap your fingers and a pile of bills appear, money?’

Sue had a way of not moving a muscle and still looking like she was rolling her eyes. ‘It is legitimate money,’ she said. ‘He is not a genie.’

‘Are they real too?’

‘In a manner of speaking. The stories were generally based on those of us who had been bound inside “sacred” vessels. Would you care to speculate how ready to call a human “master” they would be after three hundred years in a jar?’

Selina propped her chin in her palm. ‘Gonna go with “not very.” I sure as hell wouldn’t be.’

‘Nor I.’ Sue ticked a box on her clipboard. ‘We can begin fundraising immediately. We should have an ample war chest when you wish to contest the election.’

Selina shook her head. ‘The election isn’t for two years. I guess democratic process isn’t something that you have uh… there.’

‘Do you wish to wait two years?’

‘Well, no, but you can’t just make an election happen. The incumbent would have to impeached. Or die.’

‘Yes,’ Sue said, as if agreeing with a particularly dense toddler.

Selina sat up in her chair. ‘Huh?’

Sue silently raised an eyebrow.

‘Wait a second,’ Selina said. ‘I’m not sure about this.’

‘You’re not sure,’ Sue repeated.

‘You’re talking about killing someone!’ Selina hissed.

‘You wish to destroy your enemies, do you not?’

Selina squirmed in her seat. ‘Well, sure but... But there was never any talk about murder.’

‘Murder is a human sin; He does not murder. When there is an earthquake or a plague not even humans deem it to be murder.’

‘Those aren’t deliberately orchestrated to trigger an election!’ Selina hesitated. ‘They’re not, right?’

Sue shrugged.

‘Oh, Christ.’ Selina put her head in her hands. ‘I need some time to think. Can ya give me that?’

‘Certainly,’ Sue said, but she sounded... irritated.

Selina had seen Sue yank an aide’s arm up his back until he squealed in pain and pissed his pants. She didn’t want to think what Sue would do if she was genuinely angry.

There was a tinkle of crockery. Selina looked at the door. It was still closed. It hadn’t been opened.

Oh, fuck.

She heard a teaspoon tapped delicately on the side of a cup. Selina didn’t keep tea or coffee making stuff in her office. No cups. No sauces. No little silver teaspoons.

Oh, fuck.

She forced herself to turn towards the sound.

He was a little above average height. Thick grey hair. Neatly-trimmed grey beard. A sharply tailored blue suit and a complementary blue-and-white striped tie.

He picked up the tea tray and carried it over to Selina’s desk. There was a pot of tea. There was a pot of coffee. There was a little stand full of tiny sandwiches and creamy looking cakes.

‘I guess it’s worth getting cold feet if this is what you do to persuade people.’ Shit. If she could hear voice shaking it must be completely obvious to him.

He hitched up his trousers a little as He sat down. ‘It’s not,’ He said.

‘No?’

‘No.’ He picked up His tea and took a sip. ‘I believe this is a first.’

Selina fussed with the coffee. ‘I’m just that special, huh.’

‘My clientele is small and select.’

She gave him a crooked smile. ‘Don’t bullshit me.’

‘I assure you, Ma’am, anything I say to you will be the truth.’

Selina sat back in her chair. ‘Aren’t ya supposed to be... the father of lies or some shit?’

He ate a tiny sandwich fastidiously. ‘I would suggest that you consider the source.’

‘The Bible?’

‘I didn’t tell Abraham to sacrifice his son as a loyalty test or tell slaves to submit to their masters,’ He said. ‘I’m always intrigued at supposedly intelligent people taking their morality from a book which tells parents to murder children for disrespect and rape survivors to marry their rapists.’

‘Ya seem kinda defensive.’

‘You have caught me at a... somewhat difficult moment,’ He admitted.

‘Gee, you get those too?’ Sue asked.

‘Alas so.’ He put down his cup and rested his hands on His knee. ‘I understand you might benefit from a friendly chat.’

Selina picked up a cake. ‘Are these real?’

‘Yes.’

‘Screw it.’ She ate one. ‘A friendly chat?’

‘Indeed,’ He said.

‘Do ya have friends?’

The corners of His mouth curved into the hint of a smile. ‘No-one has ever asked me that.’

‘I just thought.... Ya can’t be friends with people who work for ya. Not really. Friendly, sure,’ Selina said. ‘But not friends. It’s like me. The higher I go, the fewer people can relate. Who the fuck can ya call a buddy when you’re a congresswoman or a senator? Not other members of congress. They’re backstabbing assholes.’

‘It’s a valid comparison,’ He said. Now he was definitely smiling. ‘I can see that you’re going to be extremity stimulating.’

‘Is that bad?’

‘Originality of thought is a rarity that is always to be cherished.’ He picked up a cake.

Selina licked her lips. ‘Kinda hard to believe Sue told ya I needed my hand holding.’

‘She didn’t.’

‘What did she say?’

He leaned forward. ‘May I call you Selina, or do you prefer Ma’am?’

She meant to say, “Ma’am,” because she wasn’t letting anyone forget who she was, least of all Him. But there was a weird formality to his manner and a strange hint of mischief in his eyes. So, somehow, instead she said, ‘what do I call you?’

‘Kent will do.’

‘ _Kent_?’ she snickered. ‘Not like Lucifer, or… Damien, or Lucas or I don’t know. Ya gotta have other names.’

‘Too many,’ He said. ‘I like to move with the times. Kent will do.’ He clasped his hands together. ‘I understand that you have... concerns.’

‘Concerns? I have screaming fucking panic because I’ve apparently signed up with a bunch of murderers!’

Kent shook his head. ‘You haven’t.’

‘No?’

‘Not at all,’ He promised. ‘You’ve simply sold your soul. You weren’t even using it.’

‘This isn’t funny!’ Selina looked at him. Looked at the perfect little sandwiches and the delicate crockery. ‘Okay, it’s a little funny.’

He tapped his fingertips together. ‘You’re having some qualms about this election acceleration issue.’

‘The murdering a sitting congressman issue?’ Selina asked. ‘Yeah, yeah I got some _qualms_ about that.’

‘When you first asked for my help, I explained that there would be… difficult decisions.’

Selina set her shoulders. ‘Ya not gonna smite me or something?’

‘I leave violent retribution to the other side. Somehow wiping out entire settlements is perfectly acceptable when it’s in the service of a holy temper tantrum.’ He held up his finger. ‘No, I encourage debate and informed freethinking.’

Selina gave him a look. ‘But?’

‘But... or however, which I would prefer, I’m going to remind you that you have asked me to help you become the President of the United States. A position where you will be directly responsible for millions of lives and indirectly for billions more. When the United States sneezes, the world catches a cold.’

Selina picked up another cake. ‘Ya gonna give me some… sacrifice one life to save millions bullshit.’

He touched the back of her hand. She shuddered and didn’t know why.

‘You’re going to send soldiers to be shot or blown up. Your economic policies will send children into poverty, and their parents to suicide. You will have blood on your hands, Selina.’

She took a breath. ‘Because that’s the job. There’s always casualties. Ya can’t be president and be a pussy about that shit. I get that I need to make hard choices.’

‘This is the first,’ He said.

‘Oh, fuck,’ she muttered.

‘Sue is in many ways quite exceptional,’ Kent said. ‘However, she doesn’t share my interest and affection for humans. She’s concerned that you are too empathetic, too soft to be effective. I hope that you can prove her wrong.’

Selina ate her cake. She took a breath and let it out slowly. ‘He’s gotta die?’

Kent held out his hand. ‘You have told me what you want. I’m telling you what needs to be done to achieve it.’

‘Okay,’ she said, and took has hand. ‘Okay.’

 * * *

As Selina watched her ex-husband parading around his new bimbo, she was reassured that she was still a good person. So, Jim McLennan had succumbed to a massive heart attack, delivering a snap election and Selina’s victory. But that could’ve happened any time. It was a heart attack, for fuck’s sake. It’s not like someone had shot him in the head. Sure, his wife had been in the passenger seat, but it’s not like Selina had asked for that. That was just... unlucky.

No, Selina knew she was still a good person. A person who wasn’t good would’ve had Andrew squashed like a fly. A heart attack would’ve been too good for him.

Although... that wouldn’t be anything to do with eventually becoming POTOS. Would Kent help with... side issues? Shit. She had no idea. She’d have to ask.

Andrew answered the door to Catherine and her new boyfriend. Selina didn’t see Catherine immediately but she did see Andrew’s face reflected in the mirror.

Huh. For all his many, _many_ , faults and flaws, Andrew wasn’t a bigot. He would’ve probably rolled with Catherine bringing home a one-legged, female, African-American, dwarf. So what the hell was so wrong with “Gary, he’s so sensitive, and his faith is so important to him, Mom!” that Andrew looked like he was about to pass out?

‘He’s at least forty,’ Selina said to Sue at work.

Sue looked blank.

‘Catherine is seventeen!’

‘That is a significant age difference?’ Sue asked.

‘Yes! He’s almost old enough to be her father!’

Another blank look.

‘It’s not okay,’ Selina said. ‘How are you so good at computers and so terrible at human interaction?’

‘Before I worked for you I was working at Apple,’ Sue said.

‘Well, that explains a lot.’ Selina ran her fingers through her hair. ‘He’s fucking creepy. He spent the whole of Christmas day following me around, offering me beverages, and telling me how much he likes my shoes!’

Sue gave it some thought. ‘He wishes to copulate with you and is using your daughter as a way to meet you.’

‘Ya think?’ Selina snorted. ‘That or he wants to make a coat out of my skin. That’s a pop culture reference.’

‘I see. I suggest you ask Him to deal with your daughter’s lover,’ Sue said.

Selina crossed her legs. ‘I was wondering about that. I couldn’t remember if it was only, ya know, president stuff I could ask.’

‘No,’ Sue said. ‘Your soul is valuable. He doesn’t stint on payment.’

‘What do other people ask for?’

‘Unlimited money, power, and sex are prevalent,’ Sue said. ‘Enough of them generally allows the solving of most difficulties. Critics can be bought or killed. Ambitions can be satisfied. Lingering doubts can be smothered by copious carnal fulfilment. Humans are quite simple in their drives.’

Selina drummed her fingers on the desk. ‘I guess you wouldn’t fuck a human, huh? We’re too far down the food chain.’

Sue looked her up and down. ‘Do you wish to copulate with me?’

‘What? Jesus! No!’ Selina managed a smile. ‘No offense. You’re just not my type.’

‘I see.’

‘I was wondering is all. Kent made out like the Bible is kinda... biased. I don’t know if the stuff about angels fucking hot chicks is true. That’s in the bible, right? I didn’t hallucinate that.’

Sue nodded. ‘Genesis 6:4.’

‘Right, right. Does that still happen?’

‘Offspring is no longer physically possible.’

‘No antichrist popping up anytime soon?’

‘The so-called book of Revelation foretold the end of the Roman Empire,’ Sue said.

‘No kidding, so the world isn’t going to end?’

‘Everything ends,’ Sue said severely. ‘A concept which perplexes many humans.’

‘Especially racists, luddites, and whoever keeps renewing _Law and Order: SVU_. You ever watch that?’

‘I prefer nature documentaries,’ Sue said. ‘He enjoys scripted dramas.’

‘Does He ever... I mean, do you guys... date? Do ya pair up with each other?’

A muscle twitched in Sue’s jaw. ‘Romantic relationships are a human construct, and a relatively recent one. I enjoy copulation both with your kind and my own. He.... used to copulate freely with our kind. Of late he has become intrigued with humanity. I don’t believe he has yet found a sufficiently interesting one with which to copulate.’

Selina sat back. ‘That’s his criteria. “interesting?” Not, young, sexy, and gorgeous?’

‘You are all ridiculously young,’ Sue said. She looked at Selina. ‘And why would random fluctuations of your DNA make you more or less deserving of our attention?’

Selina squinted at her. ‘Ya don’t care we look like either?’

‘I can barely tell you apart.’

‘Wow.’

Sue touched her earpiece. ‘Catherine is on line 3.’

‘Shit,’ Selina grumbled. ‘I guess every girl is allowed at least one terrible boyfriend.’

‘You are ignoring my suggestion?’

Uh-oh. Who’d have guessed offending Sue was even possible?

‘I’m... taking it under advisement,’ Selina said. ‘I already got two people killed this decade. I feel like I should pace myself.’

‘As you like,’ Sue said stiffly.

Definitely offended.

***

It was a different blonde who opened the door to Andrew’s “bachelor pad.” Urgh. Just the fact that he called it that with a straight face made Selina wonder what she had ever seen in him.

The blonde looked pissed. Selina couldn’t blame her. Catherine’s caterwauling was faintly reminiscent of a donkey being cut in half with a chainsaw.

‘Oh, thank God you’re here,’ Andrew said embracing her, which was weird as fuck. Then he groped her ass, which was completely normal.

‘Lemme go, you dick,’ Selina said, pushing him away. ‘What’s the problem exactly?’

‘She’s planted on the couch wailing as if the entire Amazon went up in flames.’

Selina smacked his shoulder. ‘I know that! _Why_ is she sobbing?’

Andrew shrugged hopelessly. ‘Something about Gary. She’s not very coherent.’

‘Urgh,’ Selina muttered. ‘That guy. I should’ve had Sue kill him when she offered.’

‘Did I hear she nearly broke Jeff Kane’s nephew’s arm?’

‘Is that who that massive Wicker Man of shit was? Explains so much,’ Selina said, shaking her head.

In the living room, Catherine was not only ensconced on the couch, but surrounded by a growing mound of Kleenex.

‘Hey... Catherine,’ Selina tried. ‘Mommy’s here!’

The noise rose sharply.

Selina turned to Andrew. ‘I only said hello.’

‘I know. I was here. Hearing.’

 ***

Selina stared at the small gem. She hadn’t used it before, she had no idea how long it was supposed to take.

‘Time is largely an illusion,’ Kent said, straightening his sleeves.

‘Shit, did I get you from a party?’ she asked. ‘That’s about the tightest tuxedo I’ve ever seen.’

‘Why should only ladies enjoy stimulating attire?’ He pulled out a chair from under the desk and sat down. ‘Social events can be... trying, don’t you find?’

‘I love parties,’ Selina said. ‘I mean, ya gotta get the right dress, hair, and shoes, which is stressful as fuck, and hope you don’t end surrounded by assholes. And some fucker always grabs my tit or my butt. But other than that…’

‘Other than stress, social anxiety, and sexual assault, it’s a good time,’ Kent said dryly.

‘Now you’re getting it,’ Selina said. She sat down on the edge of the desk. ‘This is my mom’s winter house. She’s downstairs lording it over every relative in a twenty-mile radius.’

Kent crossed his legs at the knee, and frowned slightly as he adjusted his trouser leg. ‘But not over you.’

Selina waggled her phone. ‘I had a call.’

‘We’re very proud of cell phones. They’ve been a success beyond all initial projections.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘Ya don’t mean units sold.’

‘No.’

‘Sue said she used to work at Apple.’

‘Sue did some excellent work there. They were reluctant to lose her.’

‘I bet.’ Selina crossed her legs, then wondered if he could see up her skirt, and uncrossed them. ‘She’s gonna be annoyed at me.’

Kent sat back. ‘Why?’

‘She suggested that I ask ya to deal with a little problem. Hardly more than an annoyance.’

‘Hmm. And you said?’

‘I’d take it under advisement.’ Selina cringed. ‘It seemed like an overreaction at the time.’

Kent nodded. ‘She can be a somewhat black and white thinker.’

Selina sighed. ‘Look, Catherine was dating this... guy. I didn’t like him, but not enough to _kill_ him. Christ on a cracker! Oh, is that... offensive to you, saying Jesus, or Christ, or God?’

He tilted his head as he looked at her. ‘The questions you ask.’

‘Hey, don’t bust my balls when I’m trying to be inclusive!’

Kent held up his hands. ‘Apologies. No, I enjoy a creative oath.’

‘Okay then,’ Selina said, settling down. ‘I didn’t want him dead. I _don’t_ want him dead.’

‘Understood.’

Selina hopped down and started pacing. ‘He’s obsessed with me. Catherine dumped him when she found a fucking... shrine to me in his bedroom. He had a pair of my shoes he stole when he came to Christmas dinner.’

‘Appalling,’ Kent murmured.

‘So she dumped him, but now she’s heartbroken and the guy is writing me hundreds of letters, turning up at events, and calling day and night.’ Selina stopped and looked at him.

‘Was stalking one of yours?’ she asked suspiciously.

Kent pulled his earlobe. ‘Obsession, yes. The fine details tend to work themselves out. Human nature can take the bulk of the glory there.’

Selina snorted. ‘Yay for us.’ She ran her fingers through her hair. ‘Look, I don’t want him dead if it can be avoided. But could ya... ya know…’

Kent nodded. ‘I’m sure that events can be arranged.’

‘Great.’ Selina put her head in her hands. ‘I just want Catherine to meet a smart, charming, good-looking guy who can sweep her off her feet. One who understands and appreciates politics and the demands my career makes on all of us.’ She sighed. ‘Is that too much to ask for?’

He shook his head. ‘Not at all.’

‘Kids. They’re a fucking nightmare. I guess that’s not something you have to worry about.’

Kent stood. ‘It can be fun trying.’

Selina sniggered. ‘Yeah, I bet.’

From downstairs, someone bellowed. Selina’s name.

‘Oh, Christ.’

‘I doubt it,’ Kent said.

‘Funny guy.’ Selina swung her arms. ‘I better...’

‘Goodbye Selina, don’t leave it so long next time.’ He kissed her cheek. ‘Unless you want to.’

‘Nope,’ she said, feeling the phantom warmth of his lips on her skin. ‘Definitely not.’

***

Selina’s approaching re-election campaign demanded more staff. Amy Brookheimer, her new campaign manager, was terrifyingly young but at least she seemed to know which was up. She brought in a strategist called Egan, an oily egotist who was wearing a three-thousand-dollar sharkskin suit. Damn. But Selina swallowed her doubts. She had picked Amy herself, to Sue’s consternation. Her pride demanded she try to win this election with as little “assistance” as possible.

Although she did ask Sue if it was acceptable to buy Kent a thank-you present. Sue looked at her as if she’d just suggested sacrificing a virgin.

Scratch that. Sue would definitely find that more preferable.

‘A gift,’ she repeated. ‘For Him.’

‘Sure. He’s helped me out.’

‘You sold him your soul,’ Sue said. ‘He’s fulfilling his obligations.’

‘That doesn’t we can’t be civil,’ Selina said. ‘Politely pretending people aren’t backstabbing shits is 80% of politics.’

Sue’s lips tightened. ‘I will ask Him.’

***

‘I don’t think Sue likes me very much,’ Selina said when he appeared to accept her gift.

‘You confuse her,’ he said. ‘She dislikes being confused.’

‘Can’t blame her for that.’ Selina was on her way to a dinner and wondered if he noticed her evening gown.

‘You confuse me,’ he said. ‘But I enjoy the novelty.’

‘Well... good. It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose.’

‘You wouldn’t be as interesting if you did.’ He watched her fiddle with the package. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘Just wondering if I’ve made a huge fuck-up,’ Selina said.

‘As a concept it has the twin advantages of originality and charm.’

She took a breath and held out the package. ‘Just a little token. For all your help, especially with Catherine.’

‘How is your daughter?’ he asked, taking her gift.

‘Great. She’s dating some guy. She won’t tell me who it is yet. Probably thinks I’ll scare him off or something.’

‘Such squeamish youths...’

Selina snapped her fingers. ‘I know that one! Jane Austen, right?’

‘It is,’ he was carefully unwrapping the paper.

_‘Emma_?’ Selina asked.

‘ _Pride and Prejudice_.’ He chuckled as he looked at the book he was holding. ‘How playful of you.’

She shrugged. ‘What do you get for the supernatural entity who, if doesn’t already have everything, can probably get it.’

He clasped the book between his hands. ‘Have you read it?’

‘In college, yeah. Kinda hard going on account of the blank verse.’

‘But it’s beautifully written,’ he said.

‘If ya like being hit over the head with what the author wants ya to think,’ she said.

‘What he wishes to believe he wants you to think. Milton was rather... ambivalent about his characters. It made him overcompensate somewhat.’

Selina swung her foot back and forth. ‘Ya making excuses for him?’

‘I’m explaining context,’ Kent said. ‘Shades of grey are always more interesting than black and white.’

‘Did ya meet him, Milton?’

‘Not like this. A very... pious man.’

‘That sounds fucking boring,’ Selina said.

‘It can be. Zealots are... stimulating.’ Kent tilted his head. ‘It takes a very special human to read about love and forgiveness and transmogrify them into hate, torture, and genocide.’

‘Jesus on a pogo stick, I don’t know where they get the strength,’ Selina said. ‘So, hypothetical question, what if you had two religious crazies at the same time? Or two people who wanted to be president?’

Kent shook his head. ‘A conflict of interest wouldn’t happen.’

‘Why not?’

He shrugged. ‘I don’t answer everyone who calls me. I certainly don’t respond to every desperate soul thinking that they would do anything to save their husband, daughter, or favourite cat. I would never get anything done.’

Selina laughed. ‘Favourite cat?’

His lips pulled into a small smile. ‘The impulse to love is inexorable and the target is frequently indiscriminate. There is no lack of those who love their pets more than their partners.’

‘Well, that’s not saying much,’ Selina snorted. ‘I don’t know why people call men dogs and women bitches. Dogs are loyal and reliable. They don’t give a shit what you look like or how much ya weigh.’

‘True,’ he said. ‘But I doubt many people have to worry about their sexual partner chewing their shoes or attempting congress with a random bystander’s leg.’

‘Clearly ya haven’t met my ex-husband.’

‘You’re quite unusual,’ He said. ‘Most of my clients like to avail themselves of some desirable but otherwise unobtainable partner.’

‘Nope! I’ve seen that movie. Always turns out that the one you were panting over is a dick and you’ve been overlooking your actual love interest the whole time.’

‘Hmm, that sounds distressingly like a parable,’ Kent said dryly.

‘Can’t be doing with any stories with morals,’ she said. ‘But I can find my own lovers.’

‘You don’t trust me,’ He said with a mock mournful pout.

She laughed. ‘Are you making fun of me?’

‘Perhaps a little.’

‘Ya didn’t tell me how you choose who to help. Don’t you want as many as possible?’

Kent shook his head. ‘I rarely need to get directly involved. A lifetime of petty cruelly and low grade selfishness works just as well as a killing spree or a particularly poor performance at karaoke.’

‘That was a serious question,’ Selina said.

‘With a primarily serious answer,’ Kent said. ‘I can afford to cherry-pick and I do. There are nine other living men and women who have already asked for my assistance in becoming president. I help you and not them because you have potential that they don’t.’ He stood up and stepped closer. ‘I believe your coach is about to arrive, Cinderella.’

‘Right.’ She was sucking in her gut. Damn. The dress was not forgiving.

‘Thank you for the book,’ He said.

‘Sure.’

His hand touched her waist as He kissed her cheek. She could hear her heart beating. Then His mouth was against her ear.

‘The gown is spectacular,’ He whispered.

***

‘For the love of God, what the fuck are you thinking about?’ Selina demanded. ‘I just won the election and you tell me this?

Catherine tightly folded her arms. ‘I’m telling you now because you just won! I wanted to tell you before but Dan –’

‘And where is darling Dan?’ Selina asked, narrowing her eyes. ‘I notice he isn’t here supporting you.’

‘That was my choice,’ Catherine claimed. ‘I didn’t want you thinking we were ganging up on you.’

‘Like you two _could_ ,’ Selina said.

‘Don’t be mad at him.’

‘For what, seducing you? He’s pulled this shit before, Catherine! He likes dating his boss’s daughters right up until they become inconvenient.’

Catherine hesitated. ‘You mean Joanne Warren? Because –’

‘Sue!’ Selina bellowed.

After a moment, Sue entered the room. If the sight of Catherine’s tearstained face or the general atmosphere made any impact, then she didn’t show it.

‘Sue, would you tell Catherine how many times Dan Egan has slept with the daughters, nieces, and oh… the sisters, of his previous employers?’

Sue thought about it for a moment. ‘Seven.’

Catherine went pale. ‘It’s not true.’

‘Sweetheart –’

‘Don’t talk to me!’ she snapped, stamping out of the office.

‘She seems unhappy,’ Sue said.

‘Gee, ya think?’

‘I will have Leigh send an assortment of chocolates.’

‘I don’t think chocolate... you know what, send the chocolate.’ Selina waved a hand. ‘Maybe she’ll feel better.’

Sue made a note. ‘Would you like a car to take you to Dan’s apartment?’

‘N... Yes,’ Selina said. ‘I’m going to teach that oily little shit a lesson.’

* * *

Selina stared at the ceiling. While that had definitely been educational, it was certainly not the lesson which she had anticipated.

In the bathroom, she heard the water running. He was brushing his teeth. That was faintly insulting, if only for the fact that she was in a mood to be insulted.

After a few seconds the door was opened.

‘Coffee?’ he offered, with that wide, bright smile.

‘I should go.’ Selina shoved back the covers as he walked over. ‘I feel kind of sick.’

‘Selina, hey,’ Dan touched her shoulder. ‘I know you feel bad about Catherine, I do too. I feel just awful. But if we’re honest, this was always going to happen.’

‘Ya think so?’ Selina asked.

‘Absolutely.’

Selina stood up. ‘What does that even mean?’

‘You can’t deny there has always been this pull between us, an erotic charge.’ Dan caught her arm, not roughly. ‘I’ve spent so much time messing around with girls,’ he said. ‘What I needed was a woman. Smart, sexy, powerful. We didn’t have the best start but I think we could make this work.’

Selina relaxed, just a little. ‘Ya already got me into bed. Don’t bullshit me.’

‘I’m not, hand on heart.’

‘Your hands are nowhere near your heart.’

‘Metaphorically,’ Dan said.

Selina pushed her hair back. ‘Let’s not rush into anything.’

‘Absolutely.’

She sighed. ‘I don’t know what we’re gonna tell Catherine.’

Dan put his hands on his hips. ‘I wonder if she would feel she was being ganged up on if we were both there.’

‘Well... I guess I could talk to her first,’ Selina said.

‘Great.’ Dan clapped his hands together. ‘Did you drive or shall I call a cab for you?’

* **

There were police talking to Sue. Selina stopped, mostly to find out what was going on and only partly to check out the fortyish cop with the tight tushy.

‘What’s going on?’ Selina asked.

‘Threats have been made, Ma’am,’ said the one who was older and had hardly any tushy worth speaking of.

‘Credible threats,’ tight tushy said.

‘Urgh, is it Gary?’ Selina asked.

‘They weren’t signed, but Miss Wilson has told us about him.’

Sue produced a fucking enormous gun, and frowningly examined it.

‘What the actual _Dirty_ -fucking- _Harry_ , Sue?’ Selina asked.

‘It’s for protection,’ Sue said.

‘From what, wild elephants?’

‘Her license and registration are all in order,’ tight tushy said.

‘ _You_ have a firearm,’ Sue said, with just a sprinkle of reproach.

‘I have a tiny little thing! Which I need because crazy stalker. Why do _you_ need a gun?’

‘Protection,’ Sue said.

‘From?’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘From not having a gun.’

‘It would be wise to be extra vigilant until we find the person responsible for these threats.’ Older cop said. ‘Obviously, we can’t tell you to keep your firearms easily accessible.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Obviously.’

***

‘What?’ Catherine asked.

‘Dan and I...’

‘Don’t say it again!’ Catherine snapped.

‘Talk to me, sweetie,’ Selina said.

‘Talk to you?’ Catherine grabbed a small ornament and hurled it.

Selina ducked down. She would be sworn she felt the thing whizz overhead.

‘Hey! You nearly hit me!’

Catherine’s eyes widened. ‘You’re my mom! You fucked my boyfriend!’

‘But…’

Another ornament. Selina ducked down again. Maybe she’d just stay there.

‘I hate you,’ Catherine said quietly, which was worse.

Selina popped her head up.

‘I don’t even know why I’m surprised,’ Catherine said. ‘Of course you would fuck my boyfriend. You’d probably steal my kidney if you thought you needed one.’

‘That’s not fair,’ Selina protested.

‘Did you get raped? Did he drug you?’ Catherine asked.

‘No…’

‘No.’

‘But it was his idea!’ Selina protested. ‘He made all the running.’

Catherine shook her head. ‘You disgust me.’

‘Where are you going?’ Selina asked as Catherine stamped away.

‘A long way from you.’

* * *

When Selina walked out of her office, everyone studiously avoided her eyes.

‘Everyone heard that huh?’ she asked Sue.

‘Yes.

Selina leaned on the desk and lowered her voice. ‘Send Dan in, would ya?’

‘He’s not here.’ Sue clicked her pen. ‘I believe he is at home preparing for his interview.’

‘What interview?’

Sue put down her pen. ‘He has an interview for a television company based in New York.’

‘New York? Are you fucking kidding me?’ Selina growled.

‘No,’ Sue said.

Selina looked at her. ‘No, the interview isn’t in New York or…’

‘I am not kidding you,’ Sue said. ‘I do not have a sense of humour.’

Sue nodded. ‘Since when does he have an interview?’

Sue turned her attention to her computer. ‘A moment. Last Tuesday.’

Selina lowered her voice. ‘Did he tell Catherine he was planning to go to another fucking state?’

‘No.’

‘That fucking little shit.’ Selina thrust out her hand. ‘Car keys.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Keys to one of the cars.’

‘A driver –’

‘Screw a driver! I’m doing this.’ Selina snatched the key from Sue’s hand.

***

That two-faced snake! That sociopathic bastard. Did he think he could just fuck her and throw her away? Just because he was smart, charming, and good looking he thought he thought he could just sweep in...

Wait, why did sound familiar?

A bus cut her off. A fucking bus! Selina leaned on her horn and flicked the bird at the driver.

There was a space in the side street. Selina parked up, slammed the door shut, and marched around to Dan’s door. They were going to have some fucking words alright. She was going to give him a piece of her mind!

She grabbed the key from its hiding spot. Jesus, how had she ever thought an idiot who hid a key under a flower pot was worthy of her time and attention?

She heard the sounds from the hallway.

She opened the bedroom door.

She felt the solid, metallic weight in her hand.

* * *

‘.. not her lawyer!’

‘He is on his way. Until then you will not bother her. She has had a terrible shock.’

She knew it was Kent’s hand on her shoulder, just as she knew, without looking, that the other person was a cop.

Kent sat next to her as the cop stamped away. ‘Water?’

‘Please.’

He handed her a glass and watched her sip it. ‘Better?’

‘I guess.’ she glanced at him. ‘Is this a nightmare?’

‘Alas no. What do you remember? Don’t worry, they can’t hear you.’

Selina set her jaw. ‘Did you arrange for that... shit Dan?’

‘You asked for a young man who was –’

‘He cheated on her!’ Selina hissed.

Kent regarded her calmly. She felt herself redden.

‘I gave you what you asked for,’ He said.

‘I didn’t ask for a duplicitous shit!’

‘You didn’t ask that he not be.’

‘Don’t fuck me around! I wanted Catherine to be happy!’

‘Then you probably shouldn’t have slept with her lover.’

Selina gritted her teeth. ‘You did this on purpose. You made this happen.’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘You know better than that. I didn’t make Catherine feel something, I didn’t make Amy feel something, I certainly didn’t make you feel something.’

‘Amy?’ Selina said. ‘That was Amy?’

Kent tilted his head. ‘It was instantaneous. There was no suffering.’

Selina straightened up. ‘I don’t even remember.’

‘Traumatic memory loss is common.’ He rested His hand on her leg. ‘All you need to remember is that you and I arrived here at approximately eleven for an impromptu meeting with Mr Egan. You’d just been told he was seeking other employment and you were seeking to retain him. You found the door open. I was behind you. You walked in and found them dead.’

Selina rubbed her forehead. ‘None of that is going to tie up with physical evidence, witness statements... Have you done this before?’

‘It’s by no means a unique circumstance.’

‘Oh. But they think I did it.’

Kent waggled His hand in a so-so gesture. ‘They suspect. It’s their nature. Happily, their motivation is less to solve a crime than to appear as though they have. It’s a race to find the first suspect against which a case can be prosecuted.’

‘That’s depressing,’ Selina muttered.

Kent shrugged. ‘Not for you. An obsessed stalker conveniently released this morning makes an excellent and appealing prime suspect.’

Selina blinked. ‘Stalker?’

‘Catherine’s unfortunate little mistake.’

‘Gary Walsh?’ Selina asked. ‘I don’t think he’s _dangerous_.’

‘Nonetheless, we should have little trouble selling the narrative,’ Kent said. ‘He meets their preconceptions rather neatly.’

‘Oh... good.’ Selina put her head in her hands. ‘I don’t remember calling you. How was Gary released?’

‘You didn’t and it was quite simple.’

She looked at him.

‘Sue was... concerned when she realised that you and Mr Egan had become intimate. Anticipating a possible incident, I arranged for Mr Walsh to be released and I looked in on you.’

Selina snorted. ‘Sue was concerned? Didn’t you promise to tell me the truth? I’m pretty sure if I spontaneously combusted she’d only care about making a mess on the rug.’

He smiled slightly. ‘It’s true that she is primarily goal-oriented, and if you were a pile of ash it would make the goal of you becoming president rather more challenging.’

‘You strike me as someone who likes a challenge.’ She looked at her hands. ‘Is this it? Am I done?’

He took her hand. She looked at Him.

‘You’ll be fine,’ Kent promised, touching her cheek.

‘Thanks.’

* * *

Birthdays, Christmas, all of Selina’s presents to Catherine came back unopened. She could’ve asked Kent to intervene, it was tempting, but she didn’t. Maybe she deserved to be punished this way. Christ knew karma certainly seemed to have taken the last few years off. Gary Walsh had been arrested and taken a plea deal. There had been publicity but mostly favourable. Crazy killer stalker was a narrative that practically wrote itself.

Ben was a good chief of staff, if you ignored the smell of booze. She’d been surprised by Ben, but not once she saw the ruthless edge under the ambling drunk.

 Selina had let Sue recruit replacements for Dan and Amy. Selina’s hands shook when she thought about them. She had night terrors about it. She deserved that. But she got through the days easier than she’d have thought.

 ‘A raise?’ Sue said, blankly.

‘I know your employment here is... unusual,’ Selina said. ‘But you do a great job and you’ve taken on more responsibility. A raise is traditional.’

‘Oh,’ Sue said. ‘I see.’

‘You can, I don’t know, expand your wardrobe. Ya got some lovely clothes. I have to be so careful what I eat or I blow up and bust out of mine.’ She scratched her scalp. ‘Do you eat?’

‘Not for nourishment.’

‘Because it tastes good?’

‘Yes,’ Sue said. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. ‘I like cheese.’

‘Oh,’ Selina said. ‘I can’t eat it; it goes straight to my hips.’

‘There are many varieties,’ Sue said. ‘Hundreds.’

‘Wow,’ Selina said. ‘Well, it’s kinda nice to see ya passionate about something, Sue. I’d have never guessed it would be cheese.’

For Christmas, Selina ask Leigh, now an assistant, to send Sue a nice big cheese and wine hamper.

***

Selina stared at the neatly printed message:

'Catherine called. She will be arriving at the airport tomorrow at 11:45. She would like to have lunch at about 2pm if that is agreeable. I had reserved a table for you at _Garibaldi’s_.'

Catherine was coming home. She wanted to do lunch. That was good. Right? That had to be good. Didn’t it?

Her current... Jesus. She wasn’t gonna call him her boyfriend. He was as dumb as box of hair. He looked great though and fucked like a professional, which he was, in a way. Sue had hired him after telling Selina that she “appeared in need of sexual release.” Anyone else and Selina would’ve been pissed, but there was something oddly endearing about Sue’s rudeness.

So, Selina couldn’t talk to Ray. Her friends all thought her relationship with Catherine was fine. She worked damn hard to keep them thinking that. She sure as shit couldn’t discuss it with her mother.

‘Sue?’

‘Yes?’

Selina tapped her knuckles on the desk. ‘If I call Kent, but I don’t want anything from Him, is that okay? Would He get mad?’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘If you don’t want anything why would you call Him?’

‘I just... I just want to talk.’

A muscle jumped in Sue’s jaw. ‘Talk.’

‘People do,’ Selina grumbled.

‘Then you want something. You want Him to talk or to listen while you talk,’ Sue said.

‘Preferably both.’

‘Hmm,’ Sue said.

‘Okay, mostly I want him to listen. Jeez.’

Sue shrugged. ‘If you want something summon Him. Or if you wish to “talk” summon Him, or tell me.’

Selina didn’t know what the fuck point Sue was making, but she didn’t really want to either. ‘Okay,’ she said. ‘Good to know.’

Selina didn’t summon him. She wanted to but... but there was something weird about it. Right, because summoning _Him_ for a chat was generally so normal.

Things had been awkward after the whole... Dan and Amy thing. She got the impression Kent was a little pissed. Well she was pissed too. He had to know that wasn’t what she wanted. No matter what she said.

So, she went home. Had dinner. Fucked Ray. Went out to the balcony and had a cigarette. She touched the gem.

‘I was beginning to think you weren’t talking to me.’

Selina elbowed Kent in the ribs. He gave the faint half-smile she’d seen before.

‘Why the fuck are you dressed up like a biker?’ she asked.

‘I was riding on a bike.’

‘Well I hope ya stopped and parked it up before ya left.’

‘This is a good look on you,’ Kent said, letting his gaze linger.

Selina preened. She’d never seen Him look at her quite like that before.

‘Pervert,’ she said.

He chuckled. ‘That would be more persuasive if you weren’t pushing up your décolletage with your arm.’

‘I’ll have you know my breasts are very persuasive.’

‘I imagine so.’ He turned around so he was looking through the glass to the apartment. ‘Your fitness instructor?’

‘Ray? Yeah, Sue found him.’ Selina gave him a look. ‘I think she’s regretting it. Girl doesn’t deal well with stupid.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘It is an interesting quality in the lover of a presidential candidate.’

Selina snorted. ‘He’s good in bed, and on the couch, and pretty much everywhere else I wanna fuck.’ She shook her head. ‘He’s a fuck toy, not husband material.’

Kent nodded. ‘Then he will be a problem come the primaries.’

Selina waved her hand. ‘He’ll be gone before then. Ya don’t have to tell me I gotta have my house in order before then.’

‘Good.’

Selina licked her lips. ‘So, Catherine is coming to town tomorrow.’

Kent looked at her. ‘Yes.’

‘Sue tell ya?’

He nodded.

‘Is she like your spy?’ Selina asked, distracted by this sudden thought.

Kent frowned slightly. ‘What would be the point since I invariably tell you what she’s told me?’

‘To lull me in a false sense of security.’ Selina flicked his jacket. ‘To make me think that I’m okay to be honest with you by pretending to be honest with me.’

‘I never claimed to be honest,’ He said. ‘Only truthful.’

‘They’re the same thing,’ Selina said suspiciously.

He shook his head. ‘Truth is simply being factual. Honest implies an openness and lack of intent to deceive.’

Selina looked at Him for a long moment. ‘Do you intend to deceive me, Kent?’

‘There may be times when I don’t offer additional informal that you would prefer to have.’

‘So I can’t trust you,’ she said quietly.

‘You can trust me to be truthful and to give you what you ask for.’

‘Why didn’t ya tell me this before?’ Selina asked.

He touched a lock of her hair. ‘You didn’t ask.’

Selina pursed her lips. ‘Why would ya be dishonest with me? Why not give me all the info?’

‘You know who I am, Selina,’ Kent said gently. ‘I have an agenda, like everyone else. I have other clients with _their_ own agendas.’

Selina looked away. ‘So, I have to remember to ask you to tell me anything relevant and to be very clear what I ask for.’

‘Always wise.’

She looked back at him. ‘Life is so fucking hard.’

‘It doesn’t last for ever.’

Selina tried not to smile. ‘That is in real fucking poor taste.’

Kent considered the apartment. ‘Your taste in sexual partners is exotic.’

‘What the fuck does that have to do with anything?’

‘On the subject of “poor taste,” you see.’

‘He’s not so bad,’ Selina said. ‘For a moron. Don’t pretend you’re any better. Sue told me you have a little thing for people, and the way she talks next to you we’re like chimpanzees.’

He looked at her for a long moment. ‘That’s not accurate.’

‘Gorillas? Baboons?’

‘There’s no meaningful correlation.’ He tapped his thumbs together. ‘Would you call Mozart a baboon for failing understand particle physics? Or Einstein a gorilla for not being able to compose a concerto?’

‘Guess not,’ she said.

‘Different doesn’t necessarily mean unequal,’ Kent said.

‘How old are ya?’ Selina asked. ‘Because I’m thinking there’s a pretty significant age difference even if you’re fucking the Dalai Lama.’

‘Surely the issue is maturity rather than age difference?’ Kent suggested.  

‘Huh.’

He drew his brows together. ‘And Sue has taken far more human sexual partners than anyone else.’

‘Gee, hypocrisy. How shocking.’

Kent chuckled. ‘Also, as far as I know, Sue has just as little respect for any other creature.’

‘Even you?’ Selina asked.

‘I do have the distinction of making her angrier than anyone else.’

‘Uh-oh.’

He tilted his head. ‘No.’

‘What?’ Selina asked innocently.

‘You can lie much more proficiently than that.’

She shrugged. ‘Girl seems a little possessive of ya,’ she said.

‘Perhaps.’ He looked at her. ‘You wished to talk about Catherine.’

‘She’s back in town tomorrow,’ Selina said. ‘I haven’t really spoken to her since the whole... you know.’

He was watching her, quiet and thoughtful.

‘It’s easier when she’s away,’ Selina admitted. I miss her. I miss her all the fucking time. But I can pretend that everything is okay. When she comes back I have to face up to it.’

‘You think she’s still angry?’

‘Wouldn’t you be?’ Selina paused. ‘I mean if any of that was even vaguely applicable to you.’

His eyes twinkled in the darkness. ‘She’s not coming back because she’s angry. She doesn’t have any sinister intentions.’

Selina bit her lip. ‘You don’t know that.’

‘Sinister intentions are my speciality.’

Selina blew out her cheeks. ‘Ya know why she’s coming back?’

‘I do.’

‘And?’

‘She’ll tell you tomorrow.’

Selina nudged him with her elbow. ‘Don’t be a dick.’

Kent moved an eyelash from her cheek. ‘If I told you then you’d regret not waiting and you’d blame me.’

‘Huh.’ She regarded him. ‘Is it bad? Jeez, look who I’m asking.’

‘It will affect your polling numbers, but nothing that can’t we worked around.’ His eyes lingered on hers. ‘You’ll be surprised, but not, I think, disappointed.’

Selina lit another cigarette. ‘Ya tell me that so I’ll feel better?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s true.’

‘Not what I asked.’

Kent nodded. ‘Yes. I didn’t want you to worry.’

Selina blew out a stream of smoke. ‘I suppose you’re all for smoking? Eat, drink, and be merry.’

‘I’m for informed choice,’ He said. ‘You’re all more or less capable so why shackle you with restrictions?’

Selina could see he was getting ready to leave. She was learning the signs.

‘Maybe so I don’t die of lung cancer?’

He kissed her cheek. One hand touched her waist, the other touched her elbow. ‘Sorry, Selina,’ he said. ‘That’s not something you need to worry about.’

***

‘Jesus mom,’ Catherine said. ‘Did you OD on your little wake-up pills?’

Selina was twitchy, it was true. She’d spent half the night thinking about what he’d said. She’d known she was on short time. It was part of her side of the deal. She’d known that and she’d shoved it back out of sight. Time was slipping away so close quickly.

Catherine was talking. It sounded like a prepared speech. Urgh.

‘... I realised that I was always just going through the motions.’

Selina nodded, doing the same thing.

‘What I’m saying is, mom, that I’ve met someone. Her name is Marjorie. It’s early days yet but I think… I think she could be the one.’

Selina’s mouth was open. Kent had said she would be surprised: she was. He said she wouldn’t be disappointed: she wasn’t. That was a relief. Christ knew her mom had spewed enough homophobic venom in her day.

‘Mom?’ Catherine asked.

‘That’s great!’ Selina said honestly. ‘I’m happy for ya.’

‘I’m happy too!’ Catherine said. ‘She makes me so happy.’

Selina smiled and realised that she meant it. ‘Okay, is Marjorie up for public appearances?’

Catherine looked blank.

‘Sweetie, I’m going for the nomination,’ Selina said. ‘People will expect to see my family. If Marjorie is an important of your life she should be involved as well.’

Catherine stared at her. ‘You mean that?’

‘Absolutely.’

‘What about losing votes?’

‘Well... gay people vote too.’ Selina flapped her hand. ‘It’s nothing we can’t work around.’

Catherine took a deep breath. ‘Mom,’ she said very seriously.

‘What, honey?’

‘Please don’t sleep with Marjorie.’

        ***

‘There’s gotta be something to do,’ Ray said.

‘Ya can finish getting dressed,’ Selina said. ‘C’mon, I can’t be late for this dinner.’

‘I think we should talk about it before she does something real stupid.’

Selina was putting in her earrings and didn’t have time for Ray’s gibberish. ‘Would you put your pants on already? Hustle.’

‘I think you need to tell her that you’re sorry,’ Ray said.

Selina looked at him blankly.

‘She’s trying to get at you for sleeping with her boyfriend,’ he said. ‘You need to say sorry, quick before she gets confused and thinks she’s really a dyke.’

Selina gathered up his clothes, opened the hotel room door, and threw his clothes into the corridor.

‘Hey!’ Ray ran out to get them.

Selina slammed the hotel room door shut and locked it. She hesitated for a moment before touching her gem.

‘I wasn’t expecting you so quickly,’ Kent said.

‘Bad time?’                                                       

‘No.’

‘Good. I have a dinner to attend and I need a date in a hurry,’ Selina said.

Kent nodded at the door, where Ray could be heard pleading to be let in. ‘He can’t manage a door?’

‘He can’t manage not being a homophobic asshole.’

‘Ah. Problematic.’

‘So, can you change into a tuxedo and come with me?’ Selina asked.

Huh. Look at that, Kent was genuinely surprised.

‘I?’

‘What, you’re too good for me?’ Selina challenged.

‘Certainly not.’

She primped her hair. ‘So ya coming or not?’

He smiled slightly. ‘Are you attempting to tempt to me, Selina?’

‘Hey, I just don’t wanna go to this thing by myself.’

Kent shrugged. ‘I would be happy to accompany you.’

***

‘So, you don’t do this much, huh?’ Selina asked accepting a drink from a waiter.

‘I tend not to have a great deal of free time,’ Kent said.

‘Hey, I know how it goes.’ Selina said with a shrug. ‘But ya gotta get out and enjoy yourself every now and then. Let off some steam.’ She eyed him. ‘Do people generally survive ya letting off steam?’

‘It’s been known to happen.’ Someone caught his attention and he raised his glass in salute.

Selina followed his gaze. ‘Ya know Laura Montez is going for the nomination with the other side?’

‘I am well aware, yes.’

Selina gripped her glass more tightly. ‘Ya helping her too?’

Kent looked back at her and his expression softened. ‘No. In fact she only holds my interest as someone to prevent from attaining high office.’

Selina relaxed a little. ‘Then why’re you fucking waving?’

‘She doesn’t know that.’ He put his glass down. ‘Would you care to dance?’

‘Fuck yeah.’

***

‘Do ya mind me calling ya for this?’ Selina asked.

The party was winding down and she was waiting for her car to arrive.

‘To accompany you to an extravagant dinner?’

‘You say it like that and you’re gonna make me feel like it’s a dumb question,’ she grumbled. ‘Everyone else is probably all huge life and death stuff probably.’

Kent shook his head. ‘The kind of clients I take are usually capable of dealing with life and death. They seek assistance more often with fear, loss, and loneliness.’

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘People asking for buckets of money and boatloads of naked people?’

Kent sighed. ‘They’re afraid of being lost, alone, and powerless. They imagine that sufficient money will buy them friends, health, and safety. They think enough sex will numb their aching loneliness and desperate inability to connect with others. They hope power will heal their lack of self-esteem and crippling need to please their parents.’

Selina shivered. ‘Fuck, your job sounds miserable.’

Kent wrapped His jacket around her shoulders. ‘It has its compensations. I enjoy talking with you.’

‘Yeah, ditto.’

He walked her to her car when it arrived, and kissed her cheek.

‘Thanks,’ Selina said.

‘You’re welcome.’

‘I had fun.’

‘As did I.’

***

It was weird. She’d known she was gonna win the nomination. That was the point of the deal. She knew, but it was still a monumental rush. The party was stupid big and stupidly loud. Someone had ordered more booze than they could possibly drink – although both Sue and Leigh seemed to be trying to make up the difference personally.

Selina skirted the drunk, the dancing, and the deranged, to pull Leigh away from a cask of whiskey.

‘You’ve had way more than enough,’ she said. You need to go to bed, or maybe an ER.’

Leigh swayed. There was a flicker, light pulsing like neon, from her shoulders. Wings, flickering in and out of vision.

‘Probably not the ER then,’ Selina said.

‘You maggot blown daughter of a one-legged whore,’ Sue said to Leigh. ‘You have imbibed too much alcohol.’

‘That is an amazing insult,’ Selina said.

‘Thank... you,’ Sue said, rather struggling to focus.

‘Now, could ya take Leigh... home or whatever passes for it with you guys? Uh, shall I have some drive you somewhere?’

‘We do not drive,’ Sue said severely.

‘Okay, well, hurry up. Before she loses total control and causes a room-wide existential crisis by revealing you guys are real.’

Selina blew out her cheeks as she watched them stalk across the room. They moved pretty smoothly given they were both a level of drunk that’d have most people getting their stomach pumped. But they weren’t “most people,” Selina wasn’t even sure if they counted as “people” at all.

Selina was spending way too much time around them. It was all starting to feel normal. Especially with Kent. She needed to find a human guy who was wry, funny, and good looking. Right. Maybe one would drop out of the sky.

‘Congratulations on the nomination.’

Selina turned around and smiled. ‘Oh, hi, Tom.’

‘You look amazing,’ Tom James said, kissing her cheek.

‘Thank you! I was so sorry to hear about Madeleine.’

‘Thank you,’ he said quietly. ‘Would you to dance? Or at least rhythmically avoid drunk people swaying on the dance floor.’

***

Laura Montez. Laura-fucking-Montez.

‘If it had been O’Brien we could’ve counted on the feminist vote,’ Ben said. ‘Now they’re torn.’

‘She’s young and sexy,’ Furlong said.

Selina threw a glare his way. ‘If that were important, which it’s not, I would blow her out of the water.’

‘Oh sure,’ Furlong said.

‘Sexy Selina,’ Mike offered. ‘That’s what everyone says.’

‘Are you getting anywhere with that investigative reporter?’ Selina asked. ‘There’s gotta be some dirt we can use.’

‘Wendy?’ Mike asked, his face lighting up. ‘We went bowling last night. We had a great time.’

‘You’re supposed to be pumping her for info, not falling in love,’ Ben said.

Mike reddened. ‘I know and I’ve been asking her things. But then she asks me stuff about Dan, and Amy, and it makes me nervous because I don’t know why she’s asking.’

Ben shrugged. ‘That psycho Walsh killed them. End of story.’

‘Wendy says he’s claiming his public defender pushed him into taking the deal and –’

Selina slapped the table. ‘Nobody gives a rat’s ass about that. Okay? Focus on Montez.’

‘There is one other thing,’ Ben said. He hiked up his trousers. ‘I’m having it verified but this morning some public-spirited anonymous type sent me a bunch of documents.’

‘Whoop-di-do,’ Selina said.

Ben rubbed his forehead. ‘Ma’am, it looks like Madeline James had an abortion.’

Selina took a breath, and then another. ‘When?’

‘Second year of marriage.’

‘Did he know?’ Furlong asked. ‘Can they did can they prove he knew?’

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Selina closed her eyes for a moment. ‘I’ll get dragged into the rights and wrongs of it. Abortion is like the bog of eternal fucking stench. I’ll never get clear of it.’

‘Maybe nobody else knows,’ Mike suggested.

‘Who the fuck sent me the envelope then?’ Ben snapped. ‘Santa Claus? The tooth fairy?’

Selina looked at Sue. She didn’t think Sue could pull off “guilty” if she tried but there was... something. They both knew who’d sent that report.

***

‘It was twenty-five years ago!’ Tom said.

‘You know that doesn’t matter. ‘Selina put her hand on her hip. ‘Why didn’t ya tell me?’

‘It’s not exactly my favourite memory.’ Tom put his hand on her elbow. ‘We did the usual tests and they said they needed more tests. Okay, more tests. Every minute we were praying it was going to be okay.’ He shrugged. ‘It wasn’t. He would’ve lived maybe three months. Three miserable, painful months. We didn’t take the decision lightly. We didn’t throw him away. We did what was merciful.’

Selina nodded. ‘I know, Tom. I get it.’

He rubbed his forehead. ‘So what do we do now?’

‘Ya go home and we hope this never comes out.’

‘Go home? What about the campaign?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘That’s what people do. Tom. Ya don’t hang around your ex while she’s campaigning. That would be embarrassing.’

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Tom demanded. ‘My wife and I made the agonising decision not to torture the child we desperately wanted, and you’re dumping me because of it?’

‘Don’t fucking whine! Fuck, Tom. I’m gonna be the president. I’m sorry a shitty thing happened to ya, but I can’t let you drag me down. This is too important.’

Tom snatched up his jacket. ‘You said you understood.’

‘I do, but –’

‘No.’ His gesture took in the opulent room. ‘You used to be a good person. You used to be interested in other people. When I first met you, you were bursting with ideas to change things for the poor and the disenfranchised. Now all you care about is your desperate clawing for power.’

‘Ya done?’ Selina asked.

‘ _We’re_ done.’

‘I dumped ya first,’ she said.

***

Selina blew her nose noisily. ‘Is he right?’

‘You would be able to do more good as president than as a junior senator,’ Kent said.

‘That’s true.’ She looked at Him. ‘Have I got cynical and hard?’

‘You’ve matured. Naiveté is charming in children, annoying in adolescents, and absurd in adults.’

‘Tom doesn’t know what I’ve had to go through,’ Selina said. ‘I had to work and struggle. Oh boo-hoo, his wife died. I’ve lost shit. I’ve had a hard life.’

‘That’s the spirit.’

‘Catherine and Marjorie are moving after the election,’ Selina said more quietly. ‘San Francisco. You ever go there?’

‘Yes. It’s beautiful by the bay.’

‘It’s fucking on the other side of the country is what it is.’

Kent nudged her shoulder. ‘You’ll have Airforce one.’

‘If I win.’

Kent’s eyes narrowed. ‘If?’

‘She’s doing pretty well in the polls. Not that I’m doubting ya.’ She blew her nose. ‘I forget who I’m talking to.’

‘That will change significantly on Friday.’

‘What happens on Friday?’ Selina asked.

‘The police will issue a press release about her husband’s arrest on Thursday.’ Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘People will of course wonder if she was aware. Voters can be so unforgiving.’

‘What’s he being arrested for?’

‘Possession of child pornography.’

‘Holy shit! Did he do it?’

‘Does it matter?’ Kent asked.

***

Ben pinched her butt.

‘Hey!’

‘It’s my claim to fame, I’m the only man to pinch a president’s ass.’

‘You’ve heard of Buchanan?’ Furlong asked.

‘You’re the chief of staff to the first female president,’ Selina said. ‘That’s your claim to fame. Also this.’ She tweaked his nipple. ‘And if any fucker touches my ass the secret service are gonna use him for target practice.’

‘Yes, Madam President!’

***

This was it. All those years. All that struggle. Catherine was somewhere slow dancing with Marjorie. Ben and his third, or maybe fourth, wife were giggling together in a corner. Furlong was berating Will. Everyone was having a good time. Tonight was for fun. Tomorrow the real work started.

Fun. Right. She should be having fun.

Selina walked out into the garden. It was all so big and so loud. She was the first female president, sure, but she was also the only unmarried president in over a hundred years. No husband. No lover. Daughter fully grown.

Selina thought she should probably get a dog.

She drained her glass. What the fuck was the point of being president if your glass ran dry?

Sue was in the party somewhere, leaving a trail of passed out men and women who’d been dumb enough to try to keep up. Was she gonna stick around now Selina had the brass ring? Maybe this was where things peaked and everything was downhill.

‘Your glass is empty.’

Selina smiled as she turned to face Kent. ‘Kinda surprised I needed to invite ya.’

‘Congratulations on your victory.’ He filled her glass and sipped his own.

‘Everyone’s in there with their partners and no fucker has even noticed I’m out here,’ she grumbled.

He was watching her face. ‘You are the most powerful woman on the planet. They know that. They’re merely wary. You’re different now. A snap of your fingers could make them or break them.’

‘Ya think?’ she asked, looking at Him over the top of her glass.

‘Sure.’

‘I thought I’d be… happier. Excited. Something.’

Kent sipped his champagne. ‘You need a new goal.’

‘Good point. How does world peace sound?’

‘Dull.’

Selina snickered. ‘More of a world domination fan?’

‘Indeed.’

Selina let him fill her glass. ‘Ya never look any different. When we first met ya were a lot older than me. Now I’m an old hag and you’re still distinguished.’

‘Selina, you don’t have to fish for compliments with me.’ He looked her over slowly. ‘Humans mature in a way we don’t. Clever girls become intelligent women. Failed congressional candidates become the president.’

‘Should I be nervous, all the way out here alone with ya?’ she asked, smiling.

‘Just you and I, and the dozen secret services hiding behind trees,’ Kent said lightly.

‘Spoilsport.’

Kent played with His glass. ‘I suspect there’s nothing I could take from you by force that I couldn’t persuade you to give me quite willingly.’

Selina licked her hips. ‘Why don’t ya? Aren’t I interesting enough?’

He chuckled. ‘You’re very interesting. You don’t want to be seduced, Selina, you want to seduce, and you’re not ready to do that. You still have reservations.’

‘So you’re not gonna jump me? Darn.’ She tilted her head. ‘Ya have other clients.’

‘Certainly.’

‘Do ya find any of them.... interesting?’

Kent shook His head. ‘Not to the same extent.’

‘Huh.’ Selina drained her glass. ‘Kinda weird. Like ya said I can snap my fingers and make or break people. Must be the same for ya. Yeah?’

‘True enough.’

‘But then ya get to wondering, is that why they like me? Would he look at me twice if I didn’t have the power I do?’

Kent nodded. ‘You asked me once about Sue and... others. I used to enjoy their company. Very much. But I realised that where “no” is impossible “yes” is meaningless.’

‘Thought you’d be in favour of that kinda thing,’ she teased.

‘Now I’m definitely not letting you seduce me.’

Selina laughed. ‘So what happens now?’

He shrugged. ‘Enjoy your time left. Work on your legacy. Human leaders always worry about that.’

Selina swallowed. ‘My time left?’

‘I’m told it’s sweeter for being shorter.’ He kissed her on the lips. A gently chaste kiss. His hands rested briefly on her waist. ‘It has always seemed unlikely.’

***

The fucking Russians had to be dragged to the summit kicking and fucking screaming. Selina refused to let them wriggle away. They were coming to the summit and they were going to agree to her proposals. The Meyer Peace Accord was going to go ahead if she had to fucking nuke Mother Russia.

She almost tripped over Mike. He was clutching that photograph and sobbing again. Selina flagged down Ben.

‘Can you shove “Suicidal Bear” into a cupboard somewhere?’ Selina asked.

‘It’s the anniversary of Wendy’s death next Thursday,’ Ben said.

‘How do you even know that?’

He gave a slump shouldered shrug. ‘There’s a documentary on about it. _The Death of an Investigative Journalist_. One of those conspiracy things.’

‘Snappy title,’ Selina grumbled. ‘She was in a car wreck. It’s not like we had a sniper on the roof take her out.’

‘You’d think after five years they’d have found something else to theorise about,’ Ben said. ‘She was hardy JFK or Marilyn Monroe.’

‘I guess she was to Mike,’ Selina said.

***

She refused to feel guilty. Wendy had brought it on herself. She’d been warned to leave the whole Dan and Amy mess alone. She hadn’t. That was on her.

Selina had been very clear it should be as quick as possible. Sue had sulked a bit at that. But it had been quick. The semi had completely flattened Wendy’s little Mini. Everyone agreed that Wendy must be died instantly.

The doors to the hall swung open. Selina shivered at the blast of cold air. She’d have much rather done this at home, but of course it had to be somewhere neutral. Somehow that meant Finland, and the pain-in-the-ass Finnish PM. Selina had met her a couple of years ago. Met her. Banged a guy that turned out to be her husband. The usual.

Okay, _this_ wasn’t usual. This was completely un-fucking-usual.

Kent was in the delegation. He was right at the Russian president’s side, whispering in his ear.

Okay. Take a breath. No conflicts of interest, he said.

Selina took a step forward. Kent glanced at her, and winked.

***

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ she asked Him over cocktails.

‘Advising,’ he said.

Selina snorted. ‘What kinda advice?’

‘That would be telling.’

Selina glanced around the room to ensure that they weren’t being overheard. ‘Is he another one of your clients?’

Kent raised His eyebrows. ‘That would be rather redundant.’

She smirked. ‘Ya gonna get him anyway?’

He took the olive from His Martini. ‘Divine grace, ineffable will, the mysteries of the human heart, etcetera, etcetera.’ He ate the olive. ‘However, the answer is yes. I am.’

‘So, what about a deathbed confession or conversion or that kinda thing?’ Selina asked.

He took a sip of his Martini. ‘They seem to make people feel better.’

Selina snickered. ‘Is that it?’

‘It is.’

‘Darn,’ Selina said. ‘There goes my last act plot twist.’ She finished her own drink. ‘Guessing from the expression that it wouldn’t go for me anyway.’

‘Sadly not.’

Selina nodded. ‘Figures.’

Kent snagged another drink from a waiter and handed it to her. ‘I hope that you’re not jealous.’

‘Of the Russian Premier? Ya know the man is a violent homophobe.’

‘There’s a stereotype at play which is not without basis.’

Selina grimaced. ‘He hates gay people because he’s gay?’

‘Self-loathing is the crop that gives many harvests.’

Selina shuddered. ‘Jesus, somehow that’s even worse.’ She looked at Kent over the rim of her glass. ‘Should I be jealous?’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘He has a very specific taste.’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Certainly. Sadly, in general appearing as a somewhat dim-witted, twenty-something, blond, rather dazed-looking boy would not gain me the same respect and accommodation as appearing as a post-middle age man.’

‘Ya don’t say.’

‘Astonishing, I know.’

‘Well, I like ya better as a… what was it? Post-middle age man?’ Selina asked. ‘Little boys get boring quickly.’

‘You look for different traits in a potential partner than he does,’ Kent said.

Selina snorted. ‘Well, I’m not terrified of admitting my own desires the way that pathetic fucker is.’

‘You’re also more interested in being challenged.’ Kent shrugged. ‘Alas, his ego cannot _quite_ accommodate a partner who is an equal in any respect.’

‘Ray was kinda dim,’ Selina said. ‘But that wasn’t what attracted me and he sure as shit wasn’t any kind of young kid.’

‘You would have grown bored with him,’ Kent said mildly. ‘And quite quickly. The Russian Premier despises any sort of challenge. He disposes of his lovers not because he grows bored but because they begin to expect him to treat them as human beings rather than sexual playthings.’

Selina snorted into her drink. Fuck, there’s a horrible image.’

‘I doubt that you would have held him in high regard even without that information.’

‘That’s for fucking sure.’ Selina swirled her drink around in her glass. ‘This is kinda weird, huh?’

Kent moved a little closer. ‘How so?’

She shrugged. ‘Well, usually when we meet it’s because I’ve summoned ya. There’s this kinda… implicit power balance. Ya know?’

‘Ah.’

‘But that’s not what happened now. You’re not here because I asked ya. You’re here because ya got some _agenda_ that’s totally separate.’ She sipped her drink. ‘No weird power dynamic going on tonight.’

Kent touched the back of her fingers with his fingertips. ‘But weird power dynamics can be… interesting.’

Selina smiled slightly. ‘How interesting are we talking about?’

‘How weird are we talking about?’

Selina drained her drink. ‘You wanna go find out?’

Kent gently took her glass from her and put it aside. ‘I would.’

***

Selina took off her necklace and her bracelet and dropped them onto the coffee table. She turned around and found Kent watching her.

‘Enjoying the view?’

‘Indeed.’ He loosened his tie.

‘So, how does this work?’ Selina asked, kicking off her shoes. ‘Ya got a tail under there? Wings maybe?’

Kent took off his jacket and put it aside. ‘Would you like that?’

Selina laughed a little. A giggle, really. She couldn’t remember the last she’d giggled.

‘Hey, I’m open to new experiences,’ she said.

She wasn’t _nervous._ Not even anxious, as such. Not exactly.

Kent unbuttoned His cuffs as He walked towards her. ‘A commendable trait.’

‘Ya making fun of me?’ Selina asked.

Kent pulled her close. ‘I’m admiring you.’

‘So ya should,’ she murmured, closing her eyes as He kissed her.

The straps of her dress slid off her shoulders. She felt her dress fall to the floor.

‘Neat trick,’ she said.

Selina pushed her fingers into his hair. She hadn’t seen him undress, but she could feel his skin against hers, the warmth of it making perspiration prickle down her spine.

He bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

‘Kinda clichéd doncha think?’

He smiled slightly. ‘How often have you done it?’

‘Think this is a first.’

He clucked his tongue. ‘And you said you were open to new things.’ He carried her into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

Selina rolled on top of Him. ‘I like this view better.’

‘I thought you might.’

She scratched her nails down his chest. ‘You’re not gonna cause an earthquake if I’m too rough are ya?’

He trailed his fingertips across her ribs. ‘I don’t do disasters.’

‘Ya don’t?’

Selina rolled them over, and pushed him down the bed.

Kent kissed her thighs and looked up at her. ‘I’m the nice one.’

***

Nails drawn across skin.

The tip of a tongue, circling.

Lips pressing gently.

A gentle bite.

Fingers entwined.

A kiss.

A curse.

Wrists pulling against restraint.

Feet kicking a tattoo.

A whisper.

A scream.

***

The rattle of crockery. Selina threw her arm across her eyes. why was it so bright in here? And what was that musky almost aggressively male smell?

Selina dropped her arm.

‘Hey,’ she said. Croaked.

‘Good morning.’ He was taking dishes off a room service cart.

‘Jesus, ya got enough there to feed Denver.’ Selina found her robe on the floor and pulled it on.

‘It’s not often I’m in the mood for food.’ He pulled a chair for her and pushed it under when she sat down.

‘Guess you are today,’ Selina said. She took a long draught of water. ‘Do I look as bad as I feel?’

‘You’re merely tired and a little sore.’ He tilted up her chin. ‘You looked sleepy but content.’ His thumb touched her cheek. ‘A good look for you. it’s most becoming.’

‘Thanks, ‘Selina muttered, unaccountably embarrassed. She found her cell on the table and turned it on. ‘Fuck, I have like eighty messages.’

‘Ah, the Russians,’ he said, finishing a plate of bacon and eggs. ‘Touchy.’

‘About what... oh for fuck’s sake. They’re throwing a shit-fit because I left early. Gregor grabbed the French ambassador’s tits and I’m the one who was rude.’

Kent emptied a glass of orange juice.’ You expect fairness?’

Selina snorted. ‘I expect some self-awareness.’ She cleared her plate. ‘I had no idea I was so hungry.’

Kent smirked. ‘You had quite a busy evening.’

‘Yeah!’ Selina fidgeted with her fork. ‘Yeah, about that. I can’t... My life is so busy right now that…’

‘Understood.’ He wasn’t looking at her.

‘It’s not that I don’t... Ya know.’

‘I do,’ Kent said, very calmly. Very professionally. He still wasn’t looking at her.

Selina sighed. ‘I had a great time last night.’

He glanced at her, very quickly. ‘As did I.’

He took her hand and kissed it. ‘I’ll see you, Selina. In 18 months is not before.’

Selina blinked. ‘Eighteen months?’

‘Time marches on.’ He paused for a moment. ‘I hope to see you before that.’

 ***

Sue was staring at her.

‘What?’ Selina asked.

‘You have just asked me to call a congressman who died ten years ago,’ Sue said.

‘What, you never confuse names?’

Sue thought about it. ‘No, and you rarely do until this week.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘I am under a fucking inhuman amount of stress. Russia is gonna invade one of allies. Do ya know what happens then?’

‘A period of posturing wherein both sides attempt to find a way to deescalate tensions without losing face. If that is unsuccessful there will be a gradual rise in tension likely drawing in allies on both sides. Eventually war will break out, potentially engulfing many, if not all, of the developed world along with much of the developing world.’

Selina blinked. ‘Oh. Yeah. Exactly. So, ya can see why I’m under stress.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘No.’

‘Duh, because wars are bad. World Wars are amazingly fucking bad news,’ Selina said.

‘The Second World War directly led to the death of Adolf Hitler and collapse of the Third Reich,’ Sue said. ‘Your civil war led to the abolition of slavery.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘Ya know, Sue, there’s a time for you to be a smart ass and this isn’t it. Life is fucking short, especially mine, as your boss keeps reminding me. I have a billion things I need to do and hardly any time to do them in.’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘Ma’am.’ She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘When was the last time you slept?’

‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead,’ Selina said.

Sue shook her head.

‘I won’t?’

‘No.’

‘Fuck. I love sleeping.’

‘You could ask for His assistance with your Russia issue,’ Sue said.

Selina fiddled with her pen. ‘Yeah. I just… Fuck. I made things awkward with him. Plus, I wanted to be President. To take charge. Not to go running to Kent every time shit got complicated.’

She looked up. Sue looked like she’d eaten a bug.

‘What?’ Selina asked.

‘You are enamoured of Him?’

‘What? No! No, Jesus, no. Why do you say that?’ Selina asked ‘What the fuck would make you think... fuck no! Did he... Did he say something?'

Sue gripped her clipboard. ‘No.’

Selina straightened her back. ‘Your imagination, sue. Wow. Gotta keep an eye on that.’

***

Selina was in the middle of a fucking press conference when it happened. Leigh edged out to the podium and thrust a piece of paper at her. Selina was still trying to understand it when she heard every cell on every report ring or vibrate or both.

Selina stumbled off the stage. ‘How bad it is?’ she asked Leigh.

‘Catastrophic,’ Leigh said. ‘The bridges have collapsed.’

‘All of them?’

‘That was implied,’ Leigh said. ‘There is no more Silicon Valley.’

Selina stumbled off the stage and was enveloped in a maelstrom of staffers and desperate congressmen, senators, and the like. She fought her way into the Oval Office and threw down her papers onto the desk.

‘Everyone get the fuck out!’ she bellowed.

‘But Madam President –’

‘Jesus, Ben, give me five minutes alone,’ she demanded. ‘I can’t think with all this noise.’

As they filed out of the room, Selina sank into her seat and put her head in her hands.

He didn’t make any sound. Perhaps it was just a change in the air that made her look up.

Kent had his hands clasped in front of him. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie.

Like something out of a funeral catalogue.

‘Can you save Catherine and her kids?’ she asked.

He hesitated. A moment. Two moment. ‘If that’s what you want.’

‘Of course that’s... Wait, why the pause?’ she asked. ‘Why’re you checking if that’s what I want? You never do that. Am I making a mistake in asking?’

Kent tapped his thumbs together. ‘I can save Catherine and her children,’ he said.

‘Good!’

‘But if I do not, there will be a huge outpouring of sympathy from the world. Even from Russia.’

Selina’s face twisted in rage and disgust. ‘I don’t give a fuck about Russian sympathy.’

‘You could parlay it into peace,’ he said gently.

‘I will get a fucking peace! That’s my goddamned job. Now do yours and save my daughter and grandchildren!’

He nodded. ‘Of course.’

She knew. She knew it was the wrong choice. She knew she was making a mistake. She knew also she was forgetting something important.

She remembered much later, when she found Catherine and the kids in a makeshift hospital. Catherine was clutching her wedding ring in her hand.

Marjorie.

Outside diggers were excavating. Somewhere under this mound was an entire school. Somewhere in that cavern was a hospital. Thousands dead. Tens of thousands injured. Hundreds of thousands displaced. She hadn’t forgotten about them. She hadn’t thought about them at all.

***

Selina pushed the briefings aide. Ukraine, Poland, and Hungary It was too much. Too far. It had gone past diplomacy. Soon there would be American boots on the soil. American bombers filling the air.

There was a brisk but unfamiliar tap at the door.

‘Come in,’ Selina called. She’d like to see an assassin get past Sue.

It was Kent, dapper and polished in a black suit and tie with a ruby red shirt. When he walked over she could see his socks and the lining of his jacket were also red.

‘Hey!’ Selina said. ‘Did I... Not that it isn’t good to see you. I could really be a friendly face about now.’

‘You didn’t call,’ he said. ‘I don’t normally make unrequested visits. Awkward for everyone. But you’re not exactly "everyone," as it were.’

Selina gave him a coquettish smile. ‘Is this a booty call?’ She didn’t like his small smile. There was too much sadness and sympathy in it.

‘It wasn’t my primary motivation,’ he said. ‘And as much as I would cherish it, I suspect you won’t want to.’

‘What’s this about?’ Selina crossed her arms.

‘I’ve never done this before,’ he said. ‘But I’ve grown quite fond of you.’

Selina felt cold wash over her. ‘Is someone dead, dying, what?’

He licked his lips. She wanted to throw something. Wipe that pitying expression right off his face.

‘You have twenty-four hours,’ he said.

‘What?’

Kent spread his hands. ‘You have twenty-four hours remaining on your contract. Then you come with me.’

Selina was shaking her head. ‘Oh, oh, no. No. There’s time, I don’t remember how much but –’

‘Selina, you have twenty-four hours.’

‘This is bullshit!’ she snarled, on her feet. ‘I have things to do. I have things I need to accomplish. My week is jammed with diplomatic missions and meetings and... and stop looking at me like you want to pat me on the head and say everything will be okay.’

‘Talk to your daughter,’ He said gently. ‘It’ll mean a great deal to her. Hug your grandchildren. Say your goodbyes. Make your peace with your end.’

Selina took a deep breath and looked him in their eye. ‘Fuck you and the horse you rode in on.’

***

She scared Catherine and she freaked out the kids. She couldn’t tell them. Not even in rough terms. Not even when Catherine gripped her hand and asked if she was ill.

She tried to make headway with the Russians. Tried everything. Threw pride and caution to the wind.

At a dinner reception in the evening, Selina stared at the sky. This was it. The end that was never supposed to come. She was never going to die. That only happened to other people. Would he honestly drag her to that place?

Kent said he was "fond" of her. She believed him. She knew the way He looked at her. She knew the way she probably looked at Him.

It was a miserable party. There was no peace to be had. Half the world was at war. The other half was teetering on the edge of joining them.

This was her legacy: squalid murders that only conspiracy theorists cared about and the little matter of World War III. If anyone survived, they would remember her only as the woman who dragged America into war with Russia.

Fuck that.

She was Selina Meyer. She took nothing meekly. She would not go into that good night quiet or graceful or whatever the fucking line was.

She ran from the party, not caring for the stares and the whispers.

She pounded on the privacy window in the car, demanding it drive faster.

In Airforce one, she stared out of the window watching the world spinning away.

Spinning.

Alarms screamed. The airplane fell. Oxygen mashes dropped.

Selina pulled on her seatbelt.

Down the plane fell. The air screaming.

Down.

Down.

***

It was beautiful, in a way. The fireball rose into the air, illuminating the craters that had obliterated half the town.

‘Selina.’

‘You didn’t have to do that, ‘she snarled. ‘You didn’t have to kill all these people!’

He let her slap him. He still looked sad and sympathetic.

‘I didn’t,’ He said. ‘I don’t decide that.’

‘Bullshit! You’re trying to make a fucking point!’ She knew she was shouting. it was that or cry.

Kent helped her away from the wreckage. ‘Selina, what point do I have to make?’

Selina looked at the mangled remains of the plane. ‘Did anyone make it?’

‘No.’

‘It’s not fair,’ Selina said quietly. ‘I should have years left.’

‘You agreed to this. You summoned me.’

Selina accepted His proffered handkerchief and wiped her face. ‘Ya didn’t give me what I wanted.’

Kent shrugged. ‘I gave you what you asked for.’

‘But I wasn’t happy.’

Kent put his hand to her face and stroked her cheek. ‘You never asked to be happy. Nobody ever does.’ He took her hand in his and led her away.

‘There’s gotta be an appeal,’ Selina said. ‘A loophole.’

‘There was,’ he said.

‘What was it? Wait, saving Catherine?’ Selina guessed. ‘If I’d let Catherine die and made peace. Right?’

‘It’s rather classic old testament.’ Kent said.

Selina looked at him. ‘Ya tried to warn me. Why’d ya do that?’

Kent sighed. ‘I found that I hoped you would make the other choice.’

‘But if I had I wouldn’t be here?’ Selina asked.

‘No.’  

Selina looked around. The crash site had fallen away. All she could see was clean, antiseptic whiteness.

‘What’s this?’ she asked.

‘We’re just finishing up your... experience,’ Kent said. ‘Each one is unique. Tailored to the person. We try to be fair.’

Selina laughed nervously. ‘Fair? I thought this was hell.’

‘Nobody said fair was “nice,” but in your case, certain concessions have been made,’ Kent said. ‘Playing favourites will hardly ruin my reputation.’

He was still holding her hand.

‘How bad is it?’ Selina asked.

‘For you, it’s pretty bad,’ he said. ‘Yet, much better than you deserve.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘Seems harsh.’

Kent smiled sadly. ‘You shined so brightly and you flew so high. But you murdered two people, you caused the death of a reporter. You cut a swathe of destruction and misery.’

‘I... I did what I thought I had to,’ Selina stuttered.

‘For pride,’ he said. ‘For ambition.’

‘Hey, every politician has those!’

‘Montez would’ve made peace with Russia,’ Kent said.

Selina closed her eyes. ‘I tried to do the right thing.’

Kent pulled her into a gentle embrace. ‘You won’t remember it.’

‘Good.’

They walked on towards a distant door. There were two people beside it, but they were too far away to recognise.

‘Will there be... like torture?’ Selina asked.

‘Not the way you mean.’

Selina looked up at him. ‘I thought you liked me,’ she said.

‘You have no idea how much.’

Sue was waiting by the door.

‘You know Sue,’ Kent said. ‘And this is Jonah. They’re going to take care of you.’

‘Torture me,’ Selina said.

Kent touched her hand. ‘Punish you.’

Selina took a deep breath. ‘I can do this.’

‘You can.’

Selina stepped towards the door. ‘Am I gonna see you again?’

‘Not immediately, I’m going to be a little preoccupied,’ he said. ‘But I’ll be along. You won’t exactly remember me, but I’ll be there.’

Selina stepped back. ‘Wait, I won’t remember you?’

‘You won’t remember anything much of your life when you’re in there,’ Kent said.

‘What is it?’ Selina asked.

‘The vice presidency,’ he said. ‘All of your ambition, all of your pride, and all of your ability, trapped in a position for which you are wildly ill-suited. The hell of lost potential and thwarted desire.’

She swallowed. ‘Right.’

‘It’s not eternal,’ he said. ‘And from time to time I’ll be able to bring you out. We won’t be able to spend much time but it’ll be something.’

‘Promise?’

He kissed her. ‘I do.’

‘All righty then,’ she said, ignoring the shake in her voice. ‘Let’s do this.’

 

 


End file.
